Blaid Dark
Also known as the Dark Emperor or the Emperor of Darkness, Blaid was a Keyblade Master whom like Xehanort of the original serise, believed that Darkness was the only way for a Keyblade Wielder to go about his life. He fought in the 4th Keyblade War and left his wife behind in the process, he found by the end that he was the only Keyblade Master remaining alive and so set out for the Realm of Darkness where he impressed the natives, there he learned of the level of his Black Blood which was his reason for success as a wielder of Darkness, it was found that he had the most concentrated Black Blood out of all those who came before and he was proclaimed Royalty of the Dark Realm like his ancestors before him which ruled the Realm In-Between. Biography Pre-Darkness and Light Life as a Keyblade Bearer Blaid was trained as a Keyblade Wielder at the Land of Departure Academy which was full to bursting during his time before the 4th Keyblade War ravaged it, he went to school with a number of other Keyblade Wielders that either became important in the mission to protect the worlds or themselves became Keyblade Masters which allowed them to train apprentices outside the Academy, Blaid himself took interest in the Element of Darkness alongside his Cousin and took a lot of interest in the subject known as "Black Blood" which his family had mentioned before he lost them at a young age. Blaid took most interest in Black Blood and learned of means to control them and/or make or locate others of his 'kind', upon becoming a Keyblade Master he took his still apprentice Cousin under his wing, one day he sent his Cousin off to garner information on beings called the Heartless before he appeared on an unknown world where he met a young woman named Ulmia. The 4th Great Keyblade War Blaid was later married to Ulmia and gave her a Katana to remember him by however the calling went out for Keyblade Wielders to pick sides it what became the 4th Keyblade War, Blaid left a pregnant Ulmia to face off against Keyblade Wielders that obsessed over the Light to the point they attempted to get their hands on the X-Blade so that they could get within the presence of Kingdom Hearts. Blaid and a number of his friends fought together to stop that from happening and therefore Blaid for a time fought to defend the Light, however by the end of the war his obsession with the Darkness and Black Blood drew the attention of some of the proud Keyblade Masters. They attempted to kill him, however he went beserk and killed everyone at the Academy while learning of his vampiric nature, his friends later found him lounging on corpses and treating them like a throne of his betrayers, quite enjoying using them as tools for his own comfort and was literally a step above pissing on their graves as an insult. After a showdown with his ex-friends, Blaid fled with his best friend: Toru, into the Dark Realm where they became Dark Keyblade Masters and set out to gather an army of Keyblade Wielders who wished to serve, he, Toru and his cousin: Tormack, each took three Aprentices. Becoming Emperor of Darkness Once he reached the Dark Realm, he entered the In-Between Realm to find a Base of Operations for his new Keyblade Order and found an interesting City called Deep Dive City which over it floated a White Castle: the Castle that Never Was, therefore this world that was close to the Darkness was named: The World That Never Was. Blaid met the local occupance of the city, Dark Keyblade Wielders whom recognised Blaid and his companions as three Keyblade Masters that had sided with the Darkness, Blaid's Pure Black Blood gained their loyalty almost immediatly and they took to his side to learn the Darkness while announcing themselves as their own Empire with Blaid as their Grand Master and Emperor. A Throne was made within Memory Skyscraper where Blaid would speak to his people and listen to their requests, eventually he ran into a traveling Ulmia whom upon learning his fate gained the personality now known as the "Empress of Darkness", before she set out plunge the Realm of Light into Darkness. Blaid agreed to an alliance with the "Empress of Darkness" whom the entitlment of that agreement was that once the Realm of Light was overcome in Darkness, it would be the Empress whom served Blaid there on his behalf, Blaid wouldn't have to deal be distracted by the Governing of both Realms. Search for his Heir Blaid remembered that he and Ulmia had actually had a child whom he had met all those years ago, unfortunatly the Empress was tight liped about his existance and even hinted spitefully at the possibility that Ulmia and Blaid's child had been eaten by the Heartless, Blaid however knew differently as the boy had his blood which gave him immunity to the Heartless' hunger. Unable to seek out his son even though he could sense his existance, Blaid began working on other apprentices in which could potentially lead in his place for select amount of time or even be a human body in which he could transfer over to upon his near death, Blaid's main intention was that an end was unnecesary since he had yet to attain his true objective. Other Plans Blaid's true plans however seemed more Diabolical than first intended, Blaid intended to recreate the Perfected Z-Blade and make it his which would thereby shift the balance of power against David's PK EDCB and other Allied Forces, finally Blaid intended to widen the protection around Kingdom Hearts by allowing the Darkness to spread into the Realm of Light as he believed that the Darkness protected the Light. To complete his plans it became apparant that Blaid would have to make certain attacks against the very heart of the Realm of Light meaning that Blaid intended to either weaken its defences or gain the Princesses of Heart, to that end he succeeded by gaining a number of them and sending them to Castle Oblivion, where research teams began to work on extracting the pure hearts with little damage to the Princess' Vessels. Darkness and Light Birth of Greed and Awakening Blaid Dark was the one whom pulled Yami's world into Darkness which later became known as Greed, he took a lot of interest in Yami before he descided to destroy that world and make it into a Dark Shadow of its former self, the world becoming a mighty traderoute in Blaid's Dark Empire. Blaid also pulled Yami into an Awakening where he fought the teen in a one-on-one battle where Yami attempted and succeded in throwing Blaid off the pillar, however Yami had underestimated the powers of Dark Corridors, allowing Blaid to reappear and defeat Yami with ease, causing him to awaken from the Awakening process. Gathering Darkness Blaid began working towards gathering more worlds to his cause by having the Empress command from Villain's Vale on Radiant Garden, he set off after a High Level Nobody which is later revealed to be Tamashii whom he even gives Death Penalty to as a means to show his trust and gain her allegiance, the plan fails and Tamashii goes on to attempt killing Yami which Blaid frowns upon however doesn't interfer directly but instead sends Genesis to deal with her. Castle Oblivion Reigning Shadows Further Plans Confronting Yami Darkness Incarnate Getting Things back in Order Regaining Power Sins of the Father (Tenetive Title) Shining Moon (Tenetive Title) Balance (Tenetive Title) Forms *Master Blaid (Prologues) *Fallen Blaid (Prologues) *Dark Blaid (Prologues) *Mysterious Man *Blaid's Lingering Sentiment *Imperfect Blaid *Dark Master Blaid *Possessed Yami *Yami-Blaid *Perfected Blaid Weaknesses *There is a Gun named Death Penalty whom can pierce through Blaid's "Invalnerability", it however cannot kill him, simply rend his physical body seemingly Dead intill his Black Blood begins a healing and repair on the damage. Death Penalty is a Gun overcome by a Demonic Energy from the Dark Realm, through Chaos' power, the Gun known as Cerberus will become Death Penalty. Blaid's body is protected through the abilities of Retrorsum Eden especially the Connection Abilities of the Relic, Blaid's spirit however is projected into his closest of Kin, especially a son of a Available. Abilities Basic Abilities *He has an almost frightening presence that demands respect around his sabordinates. *It is revealed that Blaid has eternal youth or a slowed ageing, much like some of the Masters, this is unknown how he did it however Blaid mentions that it is possibly something to do with the power of the Keyblade or the Darkness or the Black Blood or possibly all of them combined. Tormack mentions that he is also young eternal, that Blaid looks in his twenties even though he's lived almost three times that amount, its also mentioned that considering her age the Empress or Ulmia also looks young in comparison. thumb|300px|right|Keyblade Wielder vs Blaid *He is a known Keyblade Master whom attacks with Heavy Strikes and Darkness much like Terranort. *He controls extreme amounts of Darkness. *He can use the Dark Corridors at will much like Xemnas *Due to being born with the Black Blood, he has been born with the overwhelming Physical Strength and physical resistance to attacks and magic. *He can use Magic and even some twisted magic which he calls "Dark Magic", one of these abilities is Dark Firaga and another which is amost an ability is known as Dark Lightening, his control over magic is so profound that he can literally create platforms of different height using his Dark Earth Magic or create a Keyblade twister with his Dark Wind Magic. *He has been seen to have the ability to heal wounds by channeling Darkness into Healing magic, he goes by the idea that "Light Purifies and cuts, Darkness Heals and protects, one is self rightious and the other is arrogant, so they would never be able to get along". *Blaid is vampiric in nature, nurturing his blood by taking blood from others, he gains massive strength if he devours the Black Blood who refuse their heritage and refuse to master their blood saying that "their blood is unused and therefore pure" but also the same seems to go for those Dark Blood holders whom are Vampiric like himself. *The Blood Whip, the ability to manipilate blood as a weapon seems to b e one of his greatest weapons thus far. *Another frightening ability which he calls "Dark Compulsion" is his ability to force people to do what he wants by wrapping an aura of Darkness around them, it uses the Darkness in their own bodies to paralise them and control their bodies, it is mosty used to stop a person moving however used against a Black Blood can cause an instant attraction between user and used, like a eriee call from the Master to a Servant. *He has the capability to create an incomplete "Nameless Keyblade" from the Darkness after the Dark Claw Keyblade has been sacrificed, Yami has shown that he has been able to wield this ability, since he can also touch a Keyblade of the Realm of Light without getting injured due to his Black Blood there is a possibility that he gained some immunity to the Keyblade's Light Element from Blaid also. *He has also shown the ability to draw others into a dream world, shown when he drags the "Empress" into Yami's dream to test him. *It seems, Blaid uses the Darkness to erase someone's memory, much like the Dark Realm does to a person whom falls into its grasp, it is possible that it uses the person's own Darkness in their Hearts to do such much like the ability known as "Dark Compulsion". Combat Status Abilities These are basic Keyblade Combat skills which all Keyblade Masters need to learn and Master in order to be effective in combat, Action abilities eventually become second nature in combat, while support abilities are abilities that are learned to effect combat performance. There are a few growth abilities, some being special and specified, growth abilities can grow stronger and stronger giving a larger range of effects. Action Abilities *'Guard' - Blocks and shoots back enemy attacks using a parrying action. *'Upper Slash '- Knocks a target into the air during a combo. *'Horizontal Slash '- Attacks a target from left to right during a midair combo. *'Finishing Leap '- Jumps high into the air while attacking at the end of a combo. *'Retaliating Slash' - When knocked down, quickly regains balance and counterattacks. *'Slapshot' - Rapidly attacks a target. *'Dodge Slash '- Unleashes an attack that deals damage to nearby enemies. *'Flash Step '- The User does an extremely fast step attack to uppercut and break the enemy's Guard from a certain distance. *'Sliding Dash '- Instantly closes in on and attacks a far target. *'Round Break '- If there are many enemies around the User, the User will do a spin slash to hits enemies who surround him. *'Guard Break '- Unleashes a powerful finishing combo move that pierces through a target's guard. *'Black Explosion '- A Darkness version of the original explosion that sends out dark shockwaves rather than orbs of Light, Unleashes a finishing combo move that knocks down several enemies, damage dealt is relative to magic skill. *'Spiral Sweep' - Unleashes a powerful leaping attack on targets in midair. *'Aerial Dive' - While standing on the ground, the User jumps and hits with 3 diagonal slashes towards an aerial enemy. *'Aerial Spiral '- Closes in on far targets in midair and unleashes spinning attacks. *'Aerial Finish '- Unleashes a powerful finishing combo move to a single target in midair. *'Gravity Splash '- Air combo finisher, when there are multiple enemies near him, the User spins around while creating a Gravitic force which explodes. *'Counterguard' - Counterattacks nearby enemies with Attack while performing Guard. *'Cure Potion' - Restores the Party's HP. *'Shoot Lock' - A traditional Keyblade Wielder Ability, when the maximum amount of enemies are locked on to, the user then initiates a powerful magic based attack that hits all targeted enemies without fail, Blaid for example uses the Shoot Lock Abilities: Black Volley, Zodiark Cannon '''(Dark Version of the Ultima Cannon) and '''Sonic Shadow which use the power of Darkness, Blaid also has a number of unnamed Shoot Locks. Growth Abilities *'High Jump MAX '- An extreme jump! Jump even higher than you thought possible! *'Quick Run MAX '- Allows the User to sprint rapidly. *'Dodge Flip MAX '- Allows User to flip into the air away from danger, even to flip onto their hand and land back on their feet, its Light based companion is Dodge Roll MAX *'Aerial Dodge MAX '- A Midair jump that is good for dodging enemy aerial attacks. *'Glide MAX '- Allows User to ride the winds with Extreme Speed. Support Abilities *'Dark Enhancement - '''The User is able to argument his/her physical attributes through using the power of Darkness. *'Synch Blade '- Equips a Keyblade in each hand, the ability of the left hand weapon becomes available as well. *'HP Gain '- A Form of Drain effect used in direct combat, allows User to drain stamina and health from an attacked enemy. *'Silencer''' - A form of Silencing effect that on impact with an enemy stops them from casting spells until the effect wears off, every time the enemy is struck the effect worsens. *'Snake Blade' - A form of poisen effect that on impact with an enemy causes a constant loss of vitality and life until it wear off, every time the enemy is struck the effect worsens. *'Dark Magic '- The opposite of Endless Magic, unlike Endless Magic which Unleashes magic combos endlessly, Dark Magic instead uses the Darkness inside a person to push the power of their Magic beyond natural limits. *'Light & Dark '- When using it, it forces the User to use either a Form of Light or a Form of Darkness, increassing their power or speed dramatically either way (Blaid only has Dark Impulse so he has that used in dire situations). *'Scan' - Gives details on enemy units. * Aerial Recovery '- Quickly regains balance when knocked into the air. *'Combo Boost '- Increasses Combo rate. *'Combo Plus - 'Increasses Combo rate further. *'Combo Master '- A Master of long and powerful combos. *'Air Combo Boost '- Increasses Combo rate in the air. *'Air Combo Plus '- Increasses Combo rate in the air further. *'Air Combo Master '- A Master of long and powerful aerial combos. *'Finishing Plus - Unleash successive finishing moves after combos. *'Berserk Charge' - Increases strength during MP Charge and enables combos to continue endlessly, the combo finishing move is not available while this is active. *'Leaf Bracer' - Casting Cure on yourself will continue even when attacked. *'Magic Lock-On' - Automatically locks on to a target when casting Magic. *'Jackpot' - Increases drop rate of munny, HP and MP orbs. *'Lucky Lucky' - Will bring luck by increasing the drop rate of items. *'Fire Boost' - Increases damage done by fire-based attacks. *'Blizzard Boost' - Increases damage done by blizzard-based attacks. *'Thunder Boost' - Increases damage done by thunder-based attacks. *'MP Hastega' - Remarkably increases MP restoration speed after MP is fully consumed. *'Defender' - Increases defense in a pinch. *'Second Chance' - Ensures 1 HP remains after taking massive damage. *'Once More' - Ensures 1 HP remains after taking damage from a combo. *'Hyper Healing' - Quickly revives a fallen Party Member and greatly restores their HP. *'Reaction Command' - Allows the User to make a counterattack depending on certain enemy movements. Combat Forms *'Rock Breaker': After fulfilling certain requirements, his initial Command Style changes into Rock Breaker. A powerful and long-ranged Command Style that works best on the ground, it summons three large earth crystals from the ground to damage enemies. Activated by filling the Style Gauge with direct-hit-Keyblade physical commands. *'Blade Charge': In this Command Style, the Keyblade resembles a purple sword. A long-ranged Command Style, as its name implies, it allows the user to "charge up" the attacks for additional damage. Activated by filling the Style Gauge with Fire- and Ice-based commands. *'Dark Impulse: '''A mode in which Blaid summons the full power of darkness to attack enemies. A versatile Command Style that hits enemies with slow, heavy attacks, but also exhibits long-range projectile attacks. Activated by filling the Style Gauge with Dark- and Gravity-based commands. Keyblade Master Abilities *Blaid can make his own Keyblades at a Keyblade Forge. *He can open the Corridors between worlds. *He can seal/unseal the Keyholes of each world. *He can create "Almost Keyblades" out of his chosen element, therefore Dark Keyblade replicas. *His Magic is amplified when used through a Keyblade, one of these abilities is to project Dark Ice Magic and Dark Spears from his Keyblade, even though it isn't considered magical it seems he can channel Darkness along his Keyblade to make his attacks cause more damage and an example of this is firing spears of Darkness from his Keyblade. *Blaid can use his Keyblade to physically drench a world in Darkness, this is shown by Master Xehanort, when consuming the Land of Departure in Darkness. *Blaid can create shockwaves of energy when stabbing his Keyblade into the ground, after using the Power of Darkness, he can cause a shockwave and a stream of Black Lightening. *Blaid can unlock any lock. *Blaid can sense other Keyblade Wielders. *Blaid draws Heartless to the Keyblade, after submerging himself in Darkness, he can control the Heartless and Nobodies which the "attraction" of his Keyblade controling their actions more effectivly. *Blaid can harvest Hearts by slaying Heartless with the usage of the Keyblade. *Blaid can extract the Darkness in a strong person's Heart and create a humanoid Unversed. *He can summon armour to cover his body, however his armour has long since been corrupted by the Darkness, instead of keeping out Darkness it channels it more easily throughout his body. *Blaid can take into hand any Chainless Keyblade at the Keyblade Graveyard, however these Keyblade are weaker than true keyblades, since their Keychains have been destroyed alongside their wielders. *Blaid has mentioned but doesn't desire to do anytime soon, that he is able to use the Keyblade Master Ability to "Unlocking their Heart" and sending it into another's body, he prefers to leave that as a final course of action which he uses when betrayed by Darkness Incarnate and takes over Shinji's Body. Magi Abilities Like all Keyblade Wielders, Blaid has an ifinity for magic or more specifically the Dark Magic variations, Blaid as a Master of the Black Blood seems to have derived magic which he calls Blood Magic. Every mage can feel the dark lure of blood magic. Originally belived to have been learned from demons, these dark rites tap into the power of blood, converting life into Mana (MP) and giving the mage command over the minds of others. Such power comes with a price, though; a blood mage must sacrifice his own health, or the health of allies, to fuel these abilities. Dark Magic *Blaid is able to launch a Dark Firaga attack from his hand. *Blaid is able to launch Dark Thunder Magic: **As an ability, known as Dark Lightening, causing a purst of Black Lightening which impacts an enemy and can be used for torture/harming purposes. **As a Spell known as Dark Thundagun which sends Purple Lightening randomly across the Battlefield. *Blaid has been shown quite able to use Dark Magic to heal wounds far rapidly than with normal or Light magic, he calls the effect Dark Medicine. *Blaid has been known to be quite powerful in a Dark variation of Gravity and Magnetic Magic. *Blaid can use Dark Blizzaga to freeze enemies. *Blaid has been able to channel Darkness into Earth Magic to: **Create entirely new and large objects out of the ground, **Combining Fire with Earth has allowed Blaid to throw molten boulders that explode on impact with something which creates an artifical Meteor Attack called Dark Quake Barrage **Blaid can slam his Keyblade into the ground causing pillars of Dark Rock to stab upwards at the enemy and send them flying into the air, this attack is named Dark Quake. *Blaid can use Dark Aero to force Keyblades at the Keyblade Graveyard into a large twister of razor sharp winds and Keyblades. *Blaid can cast Dark Protega on all the party, a support magic, that lessens extreme physical damage to the target however when not in combat it fades ten minites later. Blood Magic *'Blood Magic '- For as long as this mode is active, the caster sacrifices health to power spells instead of expending Mana, but effects that heal the blood mage are much less effective than normal. *'Blood Sacrifice '- The blood mage sucks the life-force from an ally, or an enemy, healing the caster but potentially killing the ally/enemy. This healing is not affected by the healing penalty of Blood Magic. *'Blood Wound '- The blood of all hostile targets in the area boils within their veins, inflicting severe damage. Targets stand twitching, unable to move. *'Blood Control '- The blood mage forcibly controls the target’s blood, making the target an ally of the caster. If the target resists, it still takes great damage from the manipulation of its blood. *'Dark Sustenance''' - A self-inflicted wound lets the mage draw from the power of tainted blood, rapidly regenerating a significant amount of Mana but taking a small hit to health. *'Bloody Grasp' - The mage's own tainted Black Blood becomes a weapon, sapping the caster's health slightly but inflicting Magic damage on the target. Reaver Abilities A form of fighting style derived for not only its heavy attacks and power, but with the usage of Black Blood it is twice as deadly, it is the physical counterpart to Blood Magic. Demonic spirits teach more than blood magic. Reavers terrorize their enemies, feast upon the souls of their slain opponents to heal their own flesh, and can unleash a blood frenzy that makes them more powerful as they come nearer to their own deaths. Some however can control this frenzy as easy as a controling Beserk. *'Devour' - The reaver revels in death, absorbing the lingering energy of all nearby corpses, each of which partially restores the reaver’s own health. *'Frightening' - This talent focuses the Reaver’s unsettling countenance into a weapon, making a target cower in fear unless it passes a mental resistance check. Frightening Appearance also increases the effectiveness of Taunting and Threatening Abilities. *'Aura of Pain' - Radiating an aura of psychic pain, the Reaver takes constant magical damage while this mode is active, as do all enemies nearby. *'Blood Frenzy' - Driven by pain, the Reaver gains larger bonuses to damage whenever health decreases. Because this mode also incurs a penalty to health regeneration, the Reaver flirts with death the longer the frenzy persists. *'Blood Thirst' – The warriors own tainted Black Blood spills in sacrifice, increasing movement speed, attack speed and critical hit-chance. For as long as this mode is active, however, the warrior suffers greater damage and continuously diminishing health. *'Blood Fury' – The warrior sprays tainted Black Blood in order to knock back nearby enemies. The gush of blood, however, results in a loss of personal health. Black Blood *He has more control over his Black Blood, making it more like a weapon than a state-of-mind, he controls it and his Darkness and not the other way around. *The Blood Whip 'is an ability strayed from the fact he is genetically a being of Darkness, born of both Darkness and being a Black "Pureblood", as it were. *He can go into a sort of Beserker State, much like a Bloodlust, however unlike his son he has no problem calming his Bloodlust making him a wild beast one moment and a emotionless and cocky bastard the next. *He can enthral others with the Black Blood into listening to his calls and drawing them to him, this is but one of the ways in which he gets apprentices which are up to standards, he needs an heir whom has the Black Blood running in their veins. *Blaid comments that, the mental "Link" between two family members with the Black Blood, is as sweet and seductive as a deal with the Devil. Darkness *Blaid was born with 5x the "Empress"'s power over Darkness. *Ulmia belives that Blaid has found a way to increase his Darkness over time, it could have something to do with the number of Darkness Wielders with awakened Black Blood or it could be Blaid's own state of mind and emotions feeding the Darkness, either way her previous state the "Empress" never figured out how. *All of Blaid's Keyblade based attacks have strong infliction of Darkness damage including even poisening effects, silencing magic use effects and physically weakening effects. *It is believed that Blaid summons Darkness and can forge Dark Keyblades for his apprentices, these Keyblades, like all other Dark Keyblades connect to the Darkness in a person's heart and use it as a powersource. *Blaid is able to unlock seals using Darkness, so long as there is a Darkness fighting against the seal on the oposite side, he can coordinate the two attacks to the weakest points of the Magical seal. *At present, Blaid has roughly between 10x and 14x the "Empress"'s power over Darkness. *Blaid's "Dark Pressure" is so strong, it encites fear from those around him, his pressure is also magnified by his Pure Black Blood within him. *Blaid has been able to create an Unversed Guardian that looks like its Heartless Counterpart, except it has white tendrils over its body, much like the Jacket of Xemnas Finale, it is confirmed that a Jaguar with an Unversed Collar follows Blaid around his Castle as a Pet and Guard which therefore it is a conceiled form for the Unversed Guardian.thumb|right|300px|Blaid's Guardian, however, the Guardian seen is a Heartless Guardian and not a Unversed one. Darkness Abilities in Combat *'Dark Sonic Blade '- Slash an enemy while rushing past, a followup attack at right time can create a combo, it also does more damage than the original Sonic Blade as it uses the power of Darkness. *'Dark Strike Raid '- Hurl the Keyblade at an enemy, a followup attack at right time can create a combo, the throw has more power as it is infused with the Power of Darkness. *'Black Volley Shoot Lock '- Launchers spears of Darkness from weapon as a ranged attack, during this he fires many blasts of dark energy at all targeted enemies. *'Dark Aura (Second Form) '- Launchers a number of Darkness based fireballs from his left hand, it can be used as a long ranged or medium range attack. *'Dark Shield - Blaid creates a barrier to protect himself or others. *'Dark Impulse' - Knock foes into the air before a hard slam down to the ground, damaging multiple enemies, it causes a shockwave of Darkness. *'Dark Maelstrom' - Unleashes a spinning attack on one enemy, causing shockwaves of Dark Energy on impact. *'Dark Barrage' - Throws a number of "Almost Keyblades" at the enemy as black beams of Dark Energy. *'Sonic Shadow Shoot Lock' - Blaid is surrounded by darkness and begins to dash through the enemies, the attack ends with multiple pillars of darkness erupting from the ground. *'Zodiark Cannon Shoot Lock '- A Dark Version of Blaid's Light based Ultima Cannon, Blaid transforms his Keyblade into a massive cannon and fires at enemies, it can use a single orb or it can launch a "Full Burst" where is launches a beam of Darkness for a varried amount of time. *'Unversed Guardian' - Summons a White and Black version of Xehanort's Guardian to fight with, outside of battle it takes the form of a Unversed Jaguar which follows Blaid around everywhere. Weapons *Like the Empress of Darkness, Blaid is a well known manipilator of Darkness and it is known that he can make Aerial Blades out of his Darkness allowing him to fight a lot like Xemnas Finale. *Blaid's first Keyblade was Gaia Bane, the very same used by Terra and the Lingering Sentiment. *After joining with the Darkness and losing Gaia Bane as his Light Keyblade, Blaid claimed the Darkness (or Dark) Claw Keyblade, a 1000 years old Keyblade that was around during the 1st Great Keyblade War and it like the Kingdom Keys have been the centre of the other Keyblade Wars ever since. *Blaid has been able to destroy his Keyblade, Dark Claw, to revert it to its true form: the incomplete "Nameless Keyblade" which channels power from the Darkness and Heartless themselves. *Blaid corrupted Gaia Bane before remolding it into the Dark Keyblade: Darkness (or Dark) Fang, since then he uses it as his main Keyblade however he seems to be after a higher Keyblade level. *After the Z-Blade is completed, he can either transform it into a more compact form or wield it as it is. *After Darkness Incarnate's defeated and the destruction of its Soul, Blaid Unlocks the Unversed's Heart with his Keyblade before absorbing it into his body, allowing him to use the Demonic Angel and Nameless Keyblades together, he later evolves it with seven replica's of the Princess of heart's Purity to perfect the Z-Blade. *His Main weapon is absorbed into the Perfected Z-Blade making it have limitless power and give Blaid limitless power, it becomes his main Keyblade by the end of EvnyofDeath's Fanfictions. Personality *Blaid is merciless when it comes to facing an enemy or his enemy's allies while going by the ideals: "If you let an enemy survive, then he/she will simply come back with a stronger weapon". *After learning who Yami was, he seemed content around him, even offering to repair his damaged eye for him. *Blaid seems to care a lot about Ulmia and Yami, he seems to have had desired a family, before he became Emperor of Darkness. *Blaid isn't afraid to execute someone for dishonouring his Empire, whether it be ally or enemy, he has shown leniency however by giving warnings to people whom actually mean what they've said. Apperance *Blaid has a very perculiar hair colour, when short it is considered brown however the longer it gets the more it changes, Blaid's hair at medium length is a red-brown a lot like his son, at full length his hair is a dark brown boardering on black. *Blaid has Blue eyes before he drenched his Heart in Darkness, after drenching his Heart in Darkness he has brown eyes however after possesing Shinji's body he gains rose red eyes, it could mean that while hair colour depends on its length his eye colour changes slightly for what age of body he inhabits. *While getting use to Shinji's body, his right eye is Golden, however over the month training Yami it becomes rose red. *Described as having a tall and lean frame but not overly muscular, it seems that the Black Blood enhances his strength without physical changes to his body. *Described as having long, yet elegant legs, making him quite fast despite his prefered strong arm tactics. *Offically wears the Dark Keyblade Master Uniform. *Unformally wears a Black shirt with black jeans, black Organization XIII boots, black leather gloves and a Black Leather Trench Coat. *Blaid has the Black Blood Royal Relic called Retrorsum Eden. Quotes Outside of Battle *"Kingdom Hearts, an important cycle connected to the Heart of Everything that Lives, after its doors we find the Endless Abyss which is beyond Kingdom End and the Heart of Darkness. Light is always found in the Darkness, however as it seems, Darkness is far more abundant." *"You see, I knew Yami that you would eventually cross the wall between Darkness and Light, to find your way to my side!" *(to Tsuki) "You are disrupting an important balance! Just as there are strong Light within Keyblade Wielders of the Realm of Light and the Princesses of Heart, there is the Black Blood within the Denizens of the Dark, it is a critical balance that YOU have set out to destroy! Without Black Blood, the Balance would collapse, Darkness would be destroyed by the Light and Kingdom Hearts would be defenceless!!" *(to Light Incarnate controling Tsuki's body) "You Incarnates are irittating me, your entire kind no matter how small, is a hinderance! And now, with your kind, as a Lingering Sentiment...you STILL DEFY ME!!" (summons Unversed Guardian) Inside of Battle *"Light cannot defeat the Darkness, in order for you to defeat me, you must use a stronger Darkness!" *"Open your Heart to Darkness!" *"Dround in Darkness and Despair!" *"Behold the full power of the Keyblade!" *"Your heart is emptied, both Light or Darkness, no where to go and nothing to do!" *"You can be Nothing instead of a Nobody" Victory Quotes *"Your heart is weak" *"Darkness IS power" *"You don't have enough Darkness" *"You have come far...but not far enough" Defeat Quotes *"Humph. You have gotten better, but all the same, you are still weak" *"You only gave me this flesh wound, Hikari, because you are a Princess of Heart" *"Your light can cut me, but my Darkness can heal me, even if you had killed me I have Yami and Ulmia to lead on in my stead. I hope to see you again on the Field of Battle AND next time, I won't hold back!" Trivia *The Reaver and Blood Mage Specializations are based off such specialisations in Dragon Age: Origins, that also includes the School of Blood and the Power of Blood Abilities. *Since Darkness Incarnate betrayed him, Blaid has been rather hateful of the "Incarnates", considering their small race a threat to everything that lives. Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Keyblade Masters Category:Anti-Hero Category:Original Characters Category:Dark Keyblade Masters Category:Keyblade Wielders